Talk:Adventure Bay/@comment-29678638-20160818142402/@comment-29678638-20161130130930
Guys, i didn't think it would happen, but it did... i had ANOTHER paw patrol dream. in this one, i came back to adventure bay(I suspect it to be a continuation of the last dream), and when i did, a huge sporting event was going on. it seemed to be an odd game, too... think of soccer on a relay race field, where the finish line is the goal... yeah. so anyway, it was the PAW Patrol, representing Adventure Bay, against some nameless sport professionals from an unkown location(To be honest, i expected the Kitastrophe Crew, but, eh, what're you gonna do?). So, I was watching it play out, and when all of a sudden, one of the pups got hurt. (I cant remember which one, but i can remember for a fact it was not Marshall.) So, now, with the PAW Patrol trying to figure out who can take over, I decided to help, and volunteered. (I know, this probably sounds like a bad fanfiction, but that's how it went.) So the game continued, when all of a sudden, the lookout (You could see it from where we were playing) starting going... odd... lights were going on and off, the rotating pad on the bottom of the slide (Ya know, the one that switches to a certain vehicle for it's respective pup to get into at the start of a mission) was spinning around rapidly, and everything was going total bananas. the game stopped momentarily, and Ryder asked Marshall to go check it out. I decided to go as well, which had Ryder shocked that a complete stranger to them, such as myself, would help with something possibly this bad. but either way, Ryder accepted my request to go along, and me and Marshall got to the lookout. once we got there, it was already odd on the ground floor. i suggested that Marshall check the ground floor, and i check the top floor. i went to the elevator and went up. Once i got up there, it was odd... the big screen was going nuts, glitching out, and the lights were going on and off. i checked inside the computer, which the big screen was on, and it was... a bunch of little baby bunnies. they seem to had been seperate from their mother, so, they must have found the lookout, and somehow got it... the screen glitching was the bunnies chewing on the cables. i picked up the little bunnies and went back down the elevator, i then told marshall about what was going on, and we found all the bunnies. the lights flickering? bunny messing with the light switch. the rotating pad going nuts? a bunny messing with the manual controls. (I always like to think there's manual controls for that thing.) So, in order to get the bunnies back to their mother, Marshall used his pup tag to call ryder, and tell him what went on. me and Marshall then went back up the elevator, and we were approaching the slide, when he stopped. he asked me if i wanted to ride along with him. naturally, i said yes. (Because let's be honest, who wouln't want to do that?) we went down the slide, landing in marshall's fire truck pup house. after it transformed into the fire truck, we drove off, and made it to the woods. we looked for the bunnies mother, and we eventually found her. we returned her babies to her, and then afterwards, we went back to the game. the game continued, and we won the game by one point. after the game had finished, i was thanked, and afterwards, i left. and that's when i woke up. best. dream. EVER. and this time not probably, for sure the best.